


Dear Dick

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E così questo ragazzino neo-laureato, che potrebbe essere mio figlio, con un faccino pulito, la voce cristallina e un sorriso gentile sarebbe il mio psicoterapeuta?<br/>Quello che mi aiuterà ad accettare la mia condizione?</p>
<p>Ovvero scoprirmi interessato al sesso maschile dopo 50 anni di vita, un divorzio alle spalle e due figli...</p>
<p>Ero ubriaco.<br/>Ho cercato di spiegarlo a mia moglie che, tornata da una cena con delle colleghe di lavoro, mi ha beccato sul divano completamente nudo mentre un amico di vecchia data era intento a succhiarmi l'uccello... Lei non ci ha creduto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dick

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Dear Dick  
>  **Fandom:** Originale  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo  
>  **Rating:** Arancione  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Slash, Tematiche Delicate  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 1085  
>  **Note:** Salve a tutti.  
>  Perché sono qui?  
> Per una specie di scommessa.  
> Era da secoli che non scrivevo una long fic originale e, nonostante questo non sia proprio il genere in cui spicco di più, ho provato a inventarmi una storia dalla base del nulla...
> 
> Posso solo dirvi che si parla di gay - sono un amante dello slash, non ve l'hanno detto? -, tanti di quei gay da farvi vomitare arcobaleni.
> 
> Se dovessi iniziare a raccontarvi come è nata questa follia ci metterei ben poco, ve l'assicuro!  
> Nessuna idea geniale, solo un video di un attore che adoro, Graham McTavish (che è anche il prestavolto del personaggio principale e che qualcuno potrebbe riconoscere nel bellissimo banner che mi è stato fatto dalla mia dolce metà), che mi ha fatto partire un flash enorme in testa e poi... E' stato tutto un flash, ve l'assicuro! XD
> 
> Cavolate a parte, essendo la mia prima long fic "seria" (nel senso che mi ci voglio impegnare, anche a finirla magari - dato che chi mi conosce BEN SA che fine fanno le mie storie LOL) ho cercato di concentrarmi più del solito e spero di cuore che qualcuno possa apprezzare il mio lavoro.
> 
> Ho scommesso che nessuno cagherà questa robaccia ma magari potrei sbagliarmi... u.u 
> 
> Buona lettura and...  
> STAY GAY~

**__ **

E così questo ragazzino neo-laureato, che potrebbe essere mio figlio, con un faccino pulito, la voce cristallina e un sorriso gentile sarebbe il mio psicoterapeuta?  
Quello che mi aiuterà ad accettare la mia condizione?

Ovvero scoprirmi interessato al sesso maschile dopo 50 anni di vita, un divorzio alle spalle e due figli...

Ero ubriaco.  
Ho cercato di spiegarlo a mia moglie che, tornata da una cena con delle colleghe di lavoro, mi ha beccato sul divano completamente nudo mentre un amico di vecchia data era intento a succhiarmi l'uccello... Lei non ci ha creduto.

Nessuno ci ha creduto!

Preferivo sapere di avere problemi con l'alcool che con una vagina.  
Anche se, forse, i sospetti mi sarebbero dovuti venire dopo aver avuto un'erezione per aver visto un amico dei miei figli in costume...

Quindi adesso sono qui, seduto ad un tavolo, con l'aria annoiata a fissare questo ragazzino che balbetta timidamente lezioni di psicologia e sessualità ad altri finti eterosessuali che hanno "smarrito la retta via".

\- S-signor... - lo vedo spingersi gli occhiali sul naso e sforzare la vista per leggere il mio nome scritto con un pennarello rosso su una stupida etichetta adesiva che mi hanno costretto ad attaccare sul petto, come si fa in quei centri di recupero per malati di ogni genere...

\- Dick. - borbotto, la mano ancora poggiata su una guancia e lo sguardo torvo e completamente privo di interesse.

Vedo il ragazzino - ops, mi correggo - lo psicoterapeuta, sorridere e arrossire lievemente, come avesse fatto una brutta e imbarazzante figura.

\- L’argomento non è di suo interesse? - mi domanda, grattandosi nervosamente la nuca con la mano sinistra.

Non è che l’argomento non sia di mio interesse è che...

\- Veramente no.  
Non provo interesse per certi discorsi così... Astratti. -

In realtà non ho ascoltato una parola di quello che ha detto ma tutti i presenti sembrano annoiati quasi quanto me. Avrò trovato la scusa per far sì che il ragazzino non mi dedichi più attenzioni?

\- E... Di cosa le piacerebbe parlare?  
Sa, io mi sono laureato da poco e questo è uno dei miei primi incarichi, non vorrei essere noioso e... -

Sento il rumore di una sedia che struscia sul pavimento.  
Povere mattonelle, così piene di righe e graffi per colpa di gente che ha il culo talmente pesante da non voler sollevare una sedia...

\- Con un nome così è ovvio che il suo interesse sia solo uno, no? - ridacchia, il tipo, accavallando le gambe l’una sull’altra e fissandomi.

Cos’ha? Quindici anni?  
Queste battute non me le facevano dal liceo!  
Poi hanno smesso...  
Dopo che mi sono portato a letto tutte le ragazze della mia classe.

\- Penso che sia un po’ argomento di interesse comune quello, Nathan. - lo riprende l’uomo seduto alla sua sinistra.

Al contrario del primo, questo, ha un sorriso gentile nonostante l’aria un po’ da scapestrato e il look un po’ particolare.  
Oserei definirlo sexy...  
Merda, che cosa sto pensando?

\- P-per favore... Evitate di offendervi. - sembra riprenderci il nostro caro dottore.

Mi chiedo che diavolo sto facendo ancora qui seduto!  
Certo, la stanza è piena - per così dire - di persone con il mio stesso problema, i miei stessi interessi sessuali e sicuramente potrei trovare qualcuno che sappia darmi delle dritte.  
Anche perché non mi fido di questo ragazzino alla sua prima esperienza, con tutto il rispetto!

Fortunatamente qualche minuto dopo entra nella stanza una donna vestita di bianco che, con un sorriso, ci comunica che la nostra ora e mezza di tortura è finalmente terminata.

\- Vi aspetto la settimana prossima. - 

Certo, contaci!  
Mi ci hanno incastrato una volta, non metterò più piede qui, questo è poco ma sicuro.

Mi alzo dalla sedia e prendo la giacca scura in mano, camminando spedito verso l’uscita, verso la libertà.  
Ma sembra proprio che stasera una qualche strana forza mi sia ostile!

\- Scusa... - l’ho già sentita questa voce.

Ah, sì! Il simpaticone che si crede ancora al liceo e fa stupide battute sul mio nome.

Mi si avvicina con un sorriso beffardo, stretto - se così si può definire data la prestanza fisica non indifferente - nei suoi attillatissimi jeans chiari e nella t-shirt dei Ramones.  
Quindi ha anche il look da liceale?

Mi poggia una mano sul petto, proprio dove c’è la targhetta adesiva con su scritto il mio nome, e sfiora con la punta delle dita le lettere d’inchiostro...

Ma cosa diavolo fa?

\- Mi chiedevo, Dick, - ride beffardo pronunciando il mio nome - … se avessi qualcosa da fare, questa sera. -

Lo fisso incredulo, spalancando gli occhi.  
E’... Una specie di invito?

Sono talmente stupefatto che non riesco a rispondere subito e noto che mi sta togliendo l’etichetta, sostituendola con un’altra: la sua.

\- Mi chiamo Nathan.  
Oltre il mio nome c’è anche il mio numero qui sopra, come noterai.  
Fammi uno squillo se ti va di andare a bere una birra uno di questi giorni! - mi dice, sempre col sorriso sulle labbra.  
E si tiene nella mano la mia targhetta... Come fosse un piccolo trofeo.

Ora che lo guardo, a parte la faccia da stronzo e gli abiti da teenager dei vecchi tempi, non è affatto male: alto, slanciato, con gli zigomi pronunciati, i capelli brizzolati e gli occhi di un intenso color nocciola.

E sicuramente il suo modo di fare, di attirare l’attenzione a tutti i costi, è tanto irritante quanto sensuale...

Sensuale? Oh, merda!  
E’ successo di nuovo...

Apro la bocca, tanto per dirgli qualcosa, ma lui gira i tacchi e si allontana a spasso spedito avvicinandosi al tipo che, precedentemente, lo ha placato mentre tentava di offendermi - e attirare la mia attenzione.

Sento la bocca impastata, secca.  
E’ la prima volta che qualcuno è tanto diretto con me! E sono rimasto senza parole, come un ragazzino che non sa la lezione alla quale è interrogato e va nel pallone.

Sospiro e scuoto la testa, che è diventata improvvisamente pesante e piena di pensieri confusi.

\- Signor Dick... - la voce timida e bassa dello psicoterapeuta mi risveglia da quel momento di stasi. - Spero che la prossima settimana non si annoierà. - mi dice, sorridendo debolmente.

Sembra sentirsi in colpa.  
Oh, poverino...  
Non è davvero colpa sua! E’ semplicemente che questo non è il mio posto!  
E io non...

\- Lo spero. - taglio corto. 

Un posto pieno di gay, per un gay, è semplicemente pericoloso.  
Ma invitante!  
E, anche se non penso sia il mio posto, so già che, per colpa di quel Nathan, ci tornerò sicuramente...

\- A-alla settimana prossima allora! - il suo sorriso adesso è un po’ più radioso, e sembra quasi carino ai miei occhi.

Dannazione!

Ecco perché devo stare lontano da qui. Devo stare lontano da qualsiasi persona del mio stesso sesso disposta a succhiare cazzi!  
Altrimenti diventerà la mia fottuta ossessione.

IO. NON. SONO. GAY.

 


End file.
